


Bittersweet Revenge

by dodo_forever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Camping, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo_forever/pseuds/dodo_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark has returned to Westeros and is working her way through her list with the help of an unexpected friend. Will she be able to return home to what's left of her family and forget the War for the Iron throne. Picks up where season 6 left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Frey's were dead, Arya would sleep better knowing Walder Frey was crossed from her list, except that Jaime Lannister had escaped. She wasn't sure if he recognised her or if her attempts at seduction had worked but he had kept watching her that night. If he hadn't stormed away from the party she could have killed him. _Liar. You had plenty of chances to kill him, poison for one. You don't know what you want from him._ _But killing him that would have killed Cersei, she'd already seen her precious Joffrey die in front of her next she could have her beloved brother's head._

She knew the Frey's wouldn't leave the twins, Walder Frey was easy enough to find and kill her next problem was finding where everyone else on her list had spread across Westeros. She guessed Cersei would still be in King's Landing, _wouldn't her other son be king now. Probably._ That seemed like a good enough place to look for her and if anyone else on her list happens to pass by on her travels then that would be a bonus. 

* * *

  
  
Stopping at an inn she booked a room for the night, it was fairly busy packed with drunken men and Buxom tavern wenches. The smell of roasted animal filled the room covering the musky scent of sweaty travellers. A fire burned in the centre of the room heating the chilling air, _winter is coming._   Settling down for her evening meal of roast chicken and vegetables it was just her luck that Jaime Lannister walked in.

She was still wearing the serving girl's face and their eyes immediately met. Giving him a flirtatious smile she beckoned him over. There must have been something intriguing about her because he came over straight away,   
"Good evening Ser Jaime, how nice it is to see you here. Care to join me?" she raised an eyebrow and indicated to the empty spot opposite her. 

He slipped into the seat, "Excuse me, but who are you? I recognise your face but I can't place where. I saw you at the Frey's the other night."

"I'm Selyse, I'm just a lowly serving girl, my lord."

"Are you sure about that?" his face was disbelieving and Arya had to fight the urge not to bite her lip, it may give her away. 

"Yes m'lord." she suddenly remembered what Tywin had told her about how low borns spoke. 'Low born girls say m'Lord, not my Lord. If you're going to pose as a commoner, you should do it properly.'

"Are you sure you're not a whore? Maybe you've met my brother?"

"Do I look like a whore?" she questioned affronted. _I am Selyse not Arya it doesn't matter if he thinks I'm a whore or not. Besides why would it matter even if you were wearing your own face? Since when have you cared what others think about you._

"No." he said grabbing her mug of ale and taking a sip looking over the rim at her a confused expression set on his face. 

"Then there's your answer." she smiled. 

He pulled a passing serving girl over asking for the same as Arya and if there was a room available for the night. Unfortunately for him the inn was fully booked at the moment, but luckily for Arya she could use this to her advantage.

"You may have my room Ser, I'm used to sleeping on floors. Plus, I like the idea of the maiden saving the knight in shining armour." she raised an eyebrow a smirk playing across her lips. 

"I like you," he laughed "am I now a damsel in distress?"

"Well I suppose you could pass as a lady, all you have to do is bat those pretty eyelashes and everyone falls to your feet." she rested her chin in her palm and gazed at him smiling. 

"Oh really, pretty eyelashes you say."

 

* * *

  
  
She attempted to seduce him over dinner to no avail. Flirting really wasn't her strong suit. The only thing she was getting out of this was that Jaime didn't really seem all that bad, he had changed since she last saw him. _The cocky arrogant man was gone leaving a more... Honourable man. What was she saying?_ _Her Lord father was loyal and what happened to honourable Ned Stark? He had his head cut off by this man's family._ _Jaime Lannister may be a changed man but he certainly wasn't honourable. Maybe it had something to do with his missing hand. She should ask him about it._

"Shall I show you to your room m'lord?"

"lead away lady Selyse."

"I can assure you I am no lady." she laughed getting up and leading him upstairs.   
  
She unlocked her door ushering him inside before slamming it shut behind her. She pulled him in for a hard kiss before he could realise what was going on, her hands reaching behind his neck and grabbing a fistful of hair. His lips were unmoving to start with but she persisted running her tongue along his lower lip and gentling the kiss. She was no expert at this, kissing was only something she had observed, never practised. _Was she even doing it right?_ His lips parted and his mouth moulded into hers, his golden hand resting against her lower back and the other moving against her cheek. He moaned into her mouth pushing her up against the wall, tongue sliding into her mouth working against her own in a fight for dominance. _This wasn't right. This wasn't what she had planned. She was actually enjoying it. No no no._ She pulled away breathless and lightheaded before pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips. Palms resting against his chest she ground her hips into him. she'd spent time in the Happy port, men seemed to like this. 

"Stop," he groaned half moaning, moving his hands to her hips to still her movements "I'm not interested-"

"What am I not blonde enough for you?" she smirked "Besides that's a lie your body's betraying your words."

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, "Where did you hear that?" she wiggled in his grip. "Stop, please." he grit his teeth.

"Fine." she huffed stilling her movements, "I don't want to fuck you anyway... Well not unless you have a pretty gold cock. Do you?" she winked suggestively. 

Being Selyse the serving girl was too fun, watching Jaime Lannister squirm beneath her was giving her more pleasure than she had originally thought. Arya wasn't one to flirt, she never had an interest in men before and still didn't now. The Kingslayer was clearly uncomfortable and she relished in causing suffering, especially to those who deserved it. He tried to push her off him but she tightened her legs around his sides, knees digging into his waist to grip and put all her weight forward. She leaned in close to his face hair brushing against his chin,  
"I've got the upper hand." she whispered "I thought you lost your hand not your brain, stupid. I'd like to hear that story, how the great Jaime Lannister lost his sword hand."

"What do you want?" he almost pleaded. 

"Now you're asking the right questions." She shuffled forward and trapped his hands at his sides before pulling off her face. Arya Stark stared down at him, eyes glinting with malice and a sly smile creeping onto her face. Shock spread over his features. 

"Lyanna?" he whispered "You're a faceless man."

"I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell."

"How? What? Why?"

She smiled at him innocently, "I trained at the House of Black and White in Braavos to be a faceless man-"

"Who wants me dead?" he cut in. 

A malicious smile crept onto her face "Me." she pulled a knife to his throat the razor sharp edge digging into his adams apple that bobbed nervously as he gulped. 

"Is that how you heard what Bronn said?"

She nodded, "Assassin training has its perks." then she grinned, "That's not the only thing I heard, you didn't look too happy sitting with the Frey's."

"Why would I? Walder is a cowardly cunt." he spat a look of worry in his eyes. He was good at hiding his fear but Arya was better. However, she was even better at picking out lies from someone's words and expressions. 

"Well you're not wrong, but he was also a traitorous bastard."

"Depends on where you're standing." he shrugged with a lopsided smile. 

"Careful what you say Kingslayer, remember where you are." she snarled her blade licking his throat leaving a bead of blood to remind him, her knife moved to the side of his neck pressing the tip into the soft flesh.

"You kept looking at me, why?" he questioned. 

"I was just wondering what you were doing there, making sure you wouldn't ruin my plan, and maybe hoping I could seduce you into my bed and kill you."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You're not on my list." she said simply her lip curling downwards. 

"What list?"

"All the people who deserve to die and have wronged my family make the list. Your sister and Joffrey were the first names then your father, Tywin made the list."

He shrugged "Fair enough they wronged a lot of people and made plenty of enemies in their time. So why am I not on there?"

"I'm not sure maybe I should add you, you killed Jory and are the reason father broke his leg..." she trailed off in thought remembering her lord father and her last few days in Kings Landing before she fled with the Night's watch. 

"Anything else?" he broke in. 

"You're a Lannister."

"Is that it?" he raised an eyebrow, "I know something that will definitely put me on your little list, Arya Stark."

"What?" she demanded her grip tightening.

 "I'm not telling you... yet. Let's make a deal, I promised your lady mother that I would look after both her daughters, your sister is safe with a friend of mine-"

"Sansa's alive?"

"Yes and I would like to keep you alive and keep my oath."

"Ha, you and oaths haven't got a very good record." she snarled flinching away from his look. 

"Look you want Cersei dead if I help you will you let me live?"

"Why do you want her dead I thought you loved her?"

"You didn't see what she did to kings landing." Arya looked at him with a blank expression waiting for him to carry on, "She burnt down the Sept of Baelor just to kill the High Sparrow but she burnt down half of Kings Landing using Wildfire and I return to find my son dead after killing himself. She had her coronation and I saw the look on her face, it was one I had seen before but never on her face, it was the mad King Aerys'. I fear she's gone mad, she's already done what I killed for to stop and I would gladly stab my sword through her back. She's too far gone to save."

Tears were welling in his eyes and Arya's gaze softened she knew what it was like to lose family. Jaime had lost as much of his family as she had hers but she couldn't dream of killing one of her siblings. Not even Sansa though she deserved it for the cruel things her and Jeyne would say behind her back. She decided then that she could spare the Kinglayer's life. _For now,_

"Fair enough, I may even let you kill her yourself as long as I can watch." raised eyebrows and a lopsided smile animated her face. 

"So you'll spare me?"

"For now Kingslayer."

"Promise with blood. I haven't fulfilled my end of the bargain yet."

"No." She wasn't going to make any promises to him. He was a liar and a traitor.  _Aren't you?_

"Words are wind, I should know I've been known as Oathbreaker for years now."

She glared at him but grabbed his arm and cut him, the knife stabbing him like a scorpion's sting, sharp and sudden. She was dangerous and she wanted him to know. She watched blood dribble from the cut streaking down his arm like the tears of a maiden. she did the same with her own arm before pressing their arms together and grabbing his wrist in a vice like grip. 

"I promise by the old Gods and the new that I won't kill you until we've killed Cersei even if you are on my list."

"I swear by the old gods and the new that I will protect you Arya Stark with my life and return you to your family after helping you work through your list."

She arched an eyebrow at him "I made no promise that you would live long enough to return me home." W _hat was he doing? Trying to bargain more time to live? That's not happening. I'm in charge here._  

He shrugged but smiled at her, "See that was easy."

"Now tell me." she demanded.

His smile quickly faded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not going to kill you."

"I pushed your brother out the window." his words were rushed and tumbled out of his mouth almost as one. 

She stared at him a moment, the words taking a while to register before she slapped him hard across the cheek leaving a welting hand print that would bruise come morning. 

"You fucking cunt now you're on the list. Fuck the Gods, I should kill you here and now and make sure you die the most painful death. You didn't just try to kill him you took his whole fucking life away, he wanted to be a knight, he could have been Lord of Winterfell. Why?" her words faded into a whisper. 

"He saw me and Cersei together." he said the answer as if it was obvious, "At the time I loved Cersei and would do anything to protect her and our children."

"That's no fucking excuse, Bran was seven he wouldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't even know what you were doing." her anger was slowly starting to ebb away leaving only sadness in its place.

Her eyes were glazed over with tears that threatened to spill. She wanted to furiously wipe them away. No one sees her weak not even herself least of all the Kingslayer. But she had to keep her hands where they were, the blade trembling in her grasp back against his neck. 

"You don't have children; you have no idea. What would you have done if you had to protect one of your siblings, your bastard brother. Everyone could see how close you two were, would he do the same for you? I bet he would. He would kill for you and I bet you would for him." 

A lone tear paved a trail down her cheek and she dropped the knife to wipe it away. His words had hit a soft spot within her, she missed Jon terribly and would do anything to see him again. The Kingslayer was right she would kill for Jon, she did love him. Sobs were beginning to wrack her chest becoming harder to hide. 

"The things we do for love." he whispered. 

"This still doesn't take you off my list Kingslayer." she said with as much venom as a teary eyed girl could muster. 

"Fine by me, the Gods know I deserve it. Now the sleeping arrangements, is your bed still free?"

"Take it Kingslayer, I'm going out." she climbed off of him and made for the door before he could say another word slamming it behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

She had to walk, her mind was too busy figuring out what the Kingslayer had told her. Making plans, scheming, and just trying to work ahead. She would have to keep him with her for now, she had made a promise after all. A sacred vow. Ned Stark's daughter still had honour even if she was a completely different person now.

She found a horse in the stable at the back of the inn and saddled it, making way for her to escape. She needed to get away from that room. To feel the fresh air whip against her face. The rush of adrenaline as you race across country. It had been too long since she had last rode, most probably with the Hound before she left for Braavos.

She let the horse carry her further and further away, racing along roads and through trees. Her thoughts raced quicker than the horse. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better than that inn, where the smug Jaime Lannister was lying in her bed. It probably wasn't her smartest idea, as she had no idea the way back, but _fuck it life's an adventure_.

She slowed her horse to a walk as they entered the midst of a forest; mangled trees with gnarled roots jutted out perilously, in hope of catching an unexpected rider and throwing them from their mount. The trees began to open into a clearing, with foot worn mud and threadbare grass. This was where Arya left her burrowed mare, tied to a tree.

She began to walk dusk slowly turning to night, becoming darker and darker. When she felt like she had walked enough she fell to her knees clutching her sides and screamed, a heart wrenching noise that shocked even herself, filled with pain and all her pent up rage she'd been suppressing for so long. She had to get it out of her system, that Lannister was insufferable and now she had to spend more time than was necessary with him. She thought the Hound was bad enough, the shit, but now she had to spend time with the bastard Kingslayer.

When she finally felt calm enough not to break anything she started walking aimlessly again, she didn't even know the way back to her horse. The branches overhead blocked her view of the stars but dappled moonlight lit her way, carrying he through the eerie forest. The ground crunched beneath her feet as a frost settled, freezing life underfoot. _Winter is coming._ This was how it was supposed to be, she was a Stark, she thrived in the harsh cold climate.

Wolves howled in the distance and a grin brightened Arya's face. It was like being home, back in Winterfell, when the snow had melted but there was still a harsh bite to the air, playing with the direwolves, training them to obey. 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
Septa Mordane was looking for her, again. She had stormed out of her lesson after Sansa and Jeyne were laughing at her for her stitches and teasing her about being Arya Horseface. If she had simply run off like usual she would be in a lot less trouble, that was a usual occurrence; but this time she had threw her needles at Sansa in hope that they would stab her and yelled at the Septa telling her how stupid she was. Father really wouldn't be happy with her this time; he'd warned her only the other day that she was not to run off from her lessons. Mother wouldn't be too happy either Sansa would definitely tell on her. _She was such a good girl, well that was what the septa said. Stupid Sansa._

She was running through the castle, she needed to get to Jon he'd understand, but if she headed straight for the training yard they would find her and take her back to her father. She wasn't ready to face his wrath just yet, she would have to confuse the guards, lead them away and sneak off to find Jon. She just hoped Jory wasn't on duty, he always found her. Otherwise she was good at sneaking, especially when it involved getting out of trouble.

She wished she could climb like Bran but the last time she had tried with him she had fell and broken her arm. She hadn't tried again after that, six weeks of not being able to play outside was incredibly dull. It was lucky that it was her right arm that was injured so she could continue to play when her lady mother and septa were out of sight.

She had found herself in a dark corridor on the other side of the castle, it was silent, with no sign of anyone following her. She headed back the way she came, creeping down the stairs and making her way outside. Not paying attention to her surroundings she slammed into a hard body and fell onto the floor in a heap. Jory was looking down at her grinning, "I found you Arya Underfoot." Her heart was pounding in her chest and she slipped through his legs as he made a grab for her. It was for that very reason that the guards had given her that nickname.

She climbed out a window running along the battlements. _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._ She kept repeating those words to herself, it wasn't that she was afraid of heights it was more that she didn't want to lose concentration and slip. She ran along the rooftop until she reached the ledge overlooking the training yard.

Watching Jon and Robb practising with wooden swords made her wish she was born a boy. How she wished she could be training out there with them instead of being locked in that tower with her sister, being taught how to be a lady. She was no lady so why did she have to act like one. She had the wolf's blood as her father liked to say.

Jon was beating Robb finding every opening and attacking rigorously to break his guard. She whistled, twice like a barn owl and once like a screech owl. This was her and Jon's signal, they had been doing it since Arya could remember and still no one had caught on. She wanted his attention, he would help her hide from her septa, as long as he was away from Robb.

Jon heard her and looked around to try and find her, this momentary distraction was enough for Robb to advance and make a well-aimed hit. Jon received a hard hit to his stomach knocking the breath out of him, and he crumpled to the floor clutching his bruised middle. When he looked up from his spot on the floor his eyes met Arya's and she laughed climbing down from her hiding position.

Jon left Robb saying he needed to rest for a bit then hunted Arya down around the back of the yard. They both grinned when they saw each other and she ran to him wrapping her small arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry you lost." she said quietly kissing him where she thought he was hit. He ruffled her hair but waved her apologies aside knowing that she was seeking him out for something. Her face quickly turned serious, "We need to get out of here." 

His eyebrows furrowed and she could tell he knew what she had done. He always could. "Arya father's not going to be happy" he scolded. 

"I know." she sighed, "But help me Jon, please."

"Fine." He always gave in to her, she was his one weakness, his favourite sibling, and he hers. 

They found Their wolves in the kennels waiting patiently for them to return, Ghost and Nymeria were always together like Arya and Jon. Everyone always said the Stark children chose their pets appropriately and it was true. They snuck off down to the Godswood the wolves racing ahead to hunt whilst the pair sat by the hot springs chatting and joking, flicking water at the other's japes. The ground was hard and cold but the water warm and inviting.

The sound of the wolves howling echoed around them and in that moment everything felt right. Arya could almost forget that she was in trouble.

It was beginning to get dark and they had missed dinner, her stomach grumbled miserably but she wasn't ready to return back to the castle just yet. Jon, precious Jon didn't say a word, he must have been as hungry as her yet he remained quiet waiting for her instructions.

The air was starting to turn cold, icy blasts picking up. She shivered in her thin dress, she wasn't prepared for sitting outside, leaving her cloak inside in her quick escape for freedom. She was almost tempted to swim in the hot springs only she would probably be colder when she climbed out. Jon, on noticing her shivering pulled her in close to his side and lay down wrapping his thick fur lined cloak around them both. Letting the thick mist of the springs steam submerge them in a shield of warmth they began to warm up. He unfastened his cloak and pulled it up over their heads so they were veiled in darkness; she was tucked into his side, a hand wrapped around her waist and his warm breath against her face. He kissed her forehead, these tender moments were what she loved and remembered most about her brother.

She could sense the wolves returning, hear their panting breaths, then feel as Nymeria sat next to her, nuzzling the cloak where Arya face was. She giggled and peered out through the cloak to see Ghost lying behind Jon and Nymeria trying to lick her face. She laughed hugging around her wolf's neck and kissing her nose.  The shared heat from the wolves were keeping their bodies warm in the harsh climate and they were beginning to fall asleep when their lord father found them. He cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently,   
"What do you two think you're doing? I hope you don't plan on staying out here all night."  
"I'm sorry father." Arya begged tears filling her eyes as she clutched Jon's hand, "I'll apologise to Sansa and Septa Mordane. Jon didn't do anything I swear, punish me not him." the words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush.   
Her father just sighed and picked her up, wrapping her in his cloak before helping Jon to his feet and placing a hand on his shoulder. They returned back to the castle the wolves trailing behind. 

* * *

  
Arya seemed to blink out of her reverie and there standing before her was a giant wolf. Nymeria? Was she still dreaming? The wolf nuzzled her hand and sat in front of her, dark gold eyes staring intently at her. The wolf nuzzled her hand waiting for a response. Arya couldn't believe her eyes; she hadn't seen her pet in so long. She knew she should be cautious as direwolves weren't known for being friendly but she flung her arms around the wolf's neck in a hurry to greet her old friend,   
"Nymeria, I'm so sorry, I only did what I had to. The queen would have skinned you. I've missed you, please don't leave me ever again. I love you." her fingers curled in the thick fur and she kissed the wolf on the nose. 

Sitting on the floor in front of Nymeria, she let the wolf curl around her, enveloping her in a warm blanket of fur whilst licking Arya's face. She was overjoyed to have her back and thought it would make her journey a lot more enjoyable being able to threaten the Kingslayer with being mauled alive. She decided that she should probably make her way back as it could take her a while to figure out the way she came.

She practically skipped back to her horse, Nymeria leading the way. She was tired and exhausted her lack of sleep catching up with her, yet she was excited to show Jaime Nymeria; she might chew his other hand off if she was lucky or at least scare him. Their journey will be so much more interesting now. As they got closer the horse could smell Nymeria's scent and began to panic, tugging at the tree it was tied to and braying nervously. Telling Nymeria to stay put she tried to calm the horse and persuade it not to bolt. she stroked her fingers through the thick brown mane muttering calming words. It took a while of coaxing but eventually the horse submitted, weary but not likely to toss Arya if Nymeria came close. 

 

* * *

  
  
The sun was up and people were moving around outside the inn, it must be long past breakfast she thought. When she went up to her room Jaime was awake and lounging on the bed.   
"I was wondering if you would come back." he didn't even glance in her direction. "Any chance you brought breakfast in bed, I'm famished. I wanted to wait for you before I broke my fast." this time he looked at her, a grin plastered across his smug face. Then he took in her appearance, "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards, what happened?" he generally sounded concerned for her well-being, but she ignored his worry.

"Nothing." she growled, "Nice face, Kingslayer." she said changing the subject and looking at the deep purple bruise that flowered across his left cheekbone, dark and swollen around his eye fading to a pink towards his jaw. 

"Yes." he ground his teeth, "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," she smiled shrugging nonchalantly, "black eyes suit you. Now come on get up I have a friend I need you to meet." she pulled at his arm a malicious smile on her face as she tried to drag Jaime out of bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

They were sat in the tavern breaking their fast, though it should have been called lunch. Jaime had refused to leave the inn to do anything, until he had a full belly of food, he kept insisting that she should bring her friend to eat, but Arya just smiled and shook her head imagining the chaos Nymeria would make. People would be screaming, running for their lives and she hoped Jaime would be as terrified as the others.

Arya scoffed down her food hoping Jaime would do the same, but much to her disgust he chewed each piece of food slowly, sipping his ale with a hint of a smirk. She had to grip the sides of the table to resist tapping her fingers impatiently, or just punching him across his smug face, hopefully she would bruise his other eye in the process. 

"So what's the plan, where are we going?" he said sensing her agitation and wanting to distract her. 

"We're going to King's Landing to cut the head off our _dearest_ friend." 

"I don't think that will be a very good idea, she's just had her coronation and chose her queens guard. They will be on high alert; you won't get to her yet." 

"I thought you said you'd help me, and you're backing out already." she said glaring at him. 

" _No_ , I think we should find your family first and make some allies before we get ourselves killed." 

"So you're suggesting we go to Winterfell?" she chewed her lip in contemplation, "What if everyone is dead?" 

"Last I heard, there was a big battle up there between a couple of bastards-"

"Jon?" she exclaimed. 

"It's likely, I've also heard a few rumours about Stark's returning, and I don't think they're talking about _you_. It could be that Brienne found Sansa and returned her home." 

"Fine, we head North, see what's happening and whose alive, make some friends to attack King's Landing, and then we'll sneak off and kill her grace, the Bitch." 

"Sounds like a good enough plan for me. We can plan the finer details on the road." he grinned. 

"Good, are you done?" he nodded finishing the last of his drink and leaning back in his chair, " _Finally_ , pack what you need and I'll get the horses." 

 

* * *

  
  
Jaime met her in the stables, carrying a small pack and dressed in clean clothes, whilst she saddled the horse she burrowed last night,  
"Pick one." she said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"Why, aren't we sharing?" he suggested raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"I'm not doing that again." she said, turning abruptly towards him. He raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion spread across his face. "The Hound." she clarified hoping that would be an answer enough for him. 

"I'd like to hear that story." he smiled. 

"Well, if you don't hurry up and pick a horse we'll be caught and you'll never hear it." 

"Why will we be caught I brought my own horse," he said patting a white destrier, "I don't know about you though." 

She growled at him stomping over to where he stood, hands on hips and staring straight into his eyes, rage burning out from her core,  
"I'm sorry, not everyone's the rich Jaime Lannister. I've had no money for years, when your family captured my father I was living in Flea Bottom and lost all my money there, then I went with the Nights watch and was captured by _your_ father's men, I escaped and was caught again by the Brotherhood without banners before being taken hostage by the Hound." She was breathless by the end, her anger still causing her fists to clench and limbs to shake with the pump of adrenaline. "The easiest part was when I lived in Braavos with the faceless men, even then I had to beg on the streets. I bet you've never had a hard life, you've probably got servants to wipe your ass or is it true Lannister's shit gold, because I could really do with some right now." her voice was getting louder and louder the angrier she got. 

Jaime pushed her against the stable wall clamping a hand over her mouth, a scowl set on his face,  
"You don't know fuck all about me, did you know your brother and mother had me locked in a cage, in my own shit for a year, or are you so naive you're going to choose to ignore that. I lost my sword hand-" she bit his hand and he pulled it back abruptly, blood trickling from the cut, "what the fuck?" 

"Have you ever considered that you deserved everything you got, you killed my father. Maybe cutting off that hand was justice so you wouldn't stab anyone else in the back" she spat. 

She had hit a nerve the could see it in his look and by the force he pushed her against the wall, a forearm pushing into her windpipe and a hand pulling her hair so she looked at him. 

"What do you know of justice? You weren't even born when I slain the Mad King. Were you even aware your mother took my brother prisoner? What would you have done?"

"I would say being a prisoner is better than being killed." 

"Oh really, right now I'd rather be dead than be your prisoner any longer."

"That can be arranged." she snarled, "Besides you're not even my prisoner." 

"I am," he shouted stepping away from her, "the moment I swore that bloody oath to you and your mother I was bound. Bound to protect you, I am as much of a prisoner now, as I was when I was locked in that cage." 

"Then break it, the Gods know you've done it before." 

"No, I can't-" pain flooded his eyes. "Just saddle my horse, please." he muttered turning away from her. 

She prepared his horse for riding in silence. Both lost to their own thoughts. She hadn't meant to get that angry, Gods he just antagonised her so much. _If he's going to be like that the whole way, I'll save him the trouble of breaking his oath and I'll do it myself, stab him in the back, see how he likes it._

* * *

 

  
She found him sitting outside the barn keeping watch, he seemed to have calmed down and even smiled when she said she was done, though it was almost non-existent.

When mounted on his horse, just before they were about to leave he asked her a question,  
"So this friend of yours, are they anything like you?" 

"Very much so." she grinned.

His face fell in an instant, "Well this will be an eventful journey."   
  
They rode out into the forest when no one was around. There was a comfortable silence, both lost to their own thoughts, forgiving the other for their harsh words spoke earlier. 

All of a sudden Arya pulled her horse to a halt and jumped off handing the reins to Jaime,  
"Here, hold this." she started to walk away from him and he opened his mouth to protest but she whistled calling out, "Nymeria."

It was quiet, no sign of movement. Maybe her friend had disappeared and left. Then there was a rustle of leaves, and his horse began to whiny and stomp. He tried calming it, but the more he tried, the more scared the horse became. Out from the brush walked the biggest wolf he had ever seen, Arya watched a grin plastered to her face,

"Horses can't stand the smell of Direwolves." she said walking over to Nymeria and running her hand through the thick fur.

"A direwolf, of course you have a direwolf." he muttered shaking his head in disbelief. 

She walked over to where he stood, taking the reigns from his hands and pushing him towards her wolf,  
"Go on, say hello." she said before whispering to the horse, sending out a calming energy to the creature and feeling it beginning to surrender and relax with her words. Jaime still hadn't moved, panic freezing his body. He had gone ghostly pale and Arya thought he might feint, "Go on stroke her, or are you craven like the women who feint on site." 

He takes one small step forward, and the wolf prowls towards him growling, he sticks a hand out like Arya said to stroke her, but the wolf snarled and snapped her teeth at his outstretched arm. He pulled it away immediately and tried to step back towards Arya.

She began to laugh watching his reaction, but when Nymeria began to stalk towards him intent on attacking him she thought better and called her off, "Nymeria." The wolf looked up at her, so she stepped forward between Jaime and the wolf, "He may be a Lannister but he's mine, you can't kill him he's helping me." the wolf seemed to understand and sat at her feet. 

"What was that beast trying to do, eat my other hand? What have I done?" Jaime demanded when he saw that any imminent threat was gone. 

"Nymeria can sense good and bad people," she shrugged, "especially you Lannister's. That's why she bit Joffrey, so you better be nice or I'll set her and her hungry pack on you." 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an evil person? Are you even sure you're Ned Stark's daughter because you sure don't act it, if it wasn't for your Stark look I would think you're a Lannister, because you're a complete fucking bitch." 

Arya gave an almost hysterical laugh, her head falling back as Nymeria growled at him again. The look of fear on his face was priceless, she would have to remember this day for the next time his ego got in the way of her scheming. A smile crept across her face as she stroked the thick fur,   
"You should watch your mouth, direwolves are smarter than you think, they understand what you mean." she said sitting in front of Nymeria and kissing her head, "Don't piss me off Jaime, or you may make a lovely meal. I've heard these wolves have a particular fondness for Lannister blood, I can't say I blame them." 

"What is it with you Stark's and setting their direwolves on their prisoners." 

"I've already told you, you're not my prisoner, get over yourself. She's not going to eat you... well, only if I command it, so behave." 

She could hear Jaime uttering a string of curses which she assumed was directed at her, she wouldn't take it personally she _had_ threatened him. 


	4. Chapter 4

They had set up camp for the night in a secluded clearing just off from the Kingsroad. Jaime had spent the day trying to get stories out of her, bugging her into trying to delve into her past, but she doesn't trust him. Not yet, anyway. He would have to prove himself to her first before she trusted his loyalty, especially since he wasn’t renowned for his oath keeping abilities. However, she wouldn't mind listening to any one of his stories, being a member of the Kingsguard for so long must have some quite interesting tales. Yet whenever she would bring this up he would just shake his head and say, “If you won't tell me anything, I won't tell you anything... well, unless you can earn it.” She doesn't know how she could earn his trust, and didn't particularly want to ask, so instead she sulked and they rode in relative silence for the rest of the day. 

Jaime was sat by the fire, skinning a rabbit, he hadn't spoke to her since she denied him a story. If Arya was honest with herself she would admit that she missed his mindless chatter, “Are you just going to sit there sulking or will you get up and spar with me? At least do something useful other than ignoring me. If you win you can ask me whatever you want and I'll answer honestly, if I win I get to ask you the questions.” She finished with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine,” he said getting up, “can the wolf beat the lion?”

“Obviously, especially when the lion is old and a cripple.” she grinned drawing needle from its sheath, her tone teasing and a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“I'll show you old, I was the greatest swordsman in the seven kingdoms.” Jaime said pointing his sword at her and circling in a predatory stance. 

“Was.” she emphasised. 

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Think what you want little girl, doesn't mean it's true.”

“I'm not a little girl.” She gritted through her teeth, crouching into a low lunge waiting for him to move first.

“I can see that,” he said with a smirk running his eyes over her small frame, “but you're still small.”

He saw the anger flare in her eyes and her lips thin as she took the bait. Jaime dived towards her sword raised before bringing it down in an arch towards her head, their swords clashed with a ring of steel that echoed through the clearing. Arya grit her teeth to find the strength to parry his attack. She had hoped that him only having one hand would give her an easy advantage but clearly he had been practising with his left, _maybe this fight will be harder than I thought._

“Not bad for an old man,” Arya grinned coaxing him before crouching down beneath his blade and lunging to the side, and hitting him in the leg with the flat of her blade, “but still slow. One hit to me, it may not be lethal but it's enough to slow you down further. You'll be a dead man.” She stepped back moving into a defensive stance as Jaime swung his sword in his hand practicing some sweeps. 

“Well you seem to know a bit about sword fighting. The Braavosi must have taught you some skills with a blade but you just don’t have the strength to beat me. But you’re not bad for a girl.”

“What does being a girl have anything to do with this.” she demanded anger rising. 

“Everything and nothing.” he replied simply before diving into his next attack whilst she was distracted and off guard. His thrust was sharp and sudden and stopped almost as quickly, the tip of his blade poking her in the ribs. 

“You're the dead one now, you should use that temper of yours to your advantage and attack not get angry and shout at me.”

She growled at him, “I've survived worse that won't kill me.”

“Oh really, so if I push my sword hard it won't puncture a lung.”

“No, I would stop you first.”

“Well you weren't very successful the first attempt so what makes you think you could stop me now.” his blade was still pressed against her rib cage and she had one hand on her hip and her sword dropped to her side. 

“Like this.” she lifted her sword suddenly, pushing his arm away from her and catching him on the face with the edge of her sword tracing a line of blood along his jaw. 

“You cut me.” His voice shocked and disbelieving. He brought his hand up to his cheek smearing the blood across his cheek, “Fine if you're so adamant that you won't die next hit wins even if it's minor.”

“Deal.” they both stepped back moving into their fighting stances.

Arya was waiting for him to attack first, if she could block his attack then she would be able to disarm him and hit the winning point. But he seemed to have the same idea as her. They were both wary, neither making a move to attack. Arya ran a calculating gaze over Jaime analysing any weaknesses, looking for an opening. Then she saw it, he wasn't blocking his injured hand. Feinting left she quickly dived right grabbing his fake hand and pulling him over with her in a forward roll landing on top of his chest. She kicked his sword away from his loosened grip and pressed needle against the hollow of his throat. She was slightly breathless and could feel the sweat beading on her forehead.

He audibly gulped, “Where did you learn that?”

“I didn't learn that, not really. I just made it up. Honestly, I didn't even know if it would work or not. I could have accidentally stabbed you as easily as you could have me.”

“Well that's reassuring, thanks for testing it on me I'm glad you think my life is so disposable.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he glared daggers at her.

“If looks could kill.” she clutched at her chest as if she was in pain, he gave her a blank expression his jaw clenched, “Pah you’re such a drama queen, I'm not going to kill you yet you're still worth something for me alive. But I won so you have to answer one of my questions.”

He grumbles something about being old and only having one hand- “Don’t be such a sore loser I beat you fair and-”

“Fair and square that's bullshit and you know it. I would have punctured your lung and you would be choking on your own blood by now.”

“And I stabbed you in the throat so you're dead too.”

“How do you know? I could have stopped you.”

“Because you're lying on your back with my blade at your throat, and you can't tell me you were expecting that attack I caught you completely unaware.”

“I could have pushed your blade away-”

“With what your swords over there.” She said indicating with a shift of her head. “Like this.” he said shoving her off his lap with his gold hand a smug look plastered across his face as he imitated her earlier tactic.

She quickly gathered herself from the tangled heap of limbs and sat up glaring at him with a pout set on her expression.

“Fine we're both hard to kill but you agreed next hit wins, so I still beat you.”

He rolled onto his side propping his head up against his hand watching her carefully, “If I say you won will you teach me that move?”

“So you want me to teach you now? Is _the_ Jaime Lannister admitting that he's not the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms and that _I_ am better than him.” he gave her a stern look but still refused to say it. “I'll agree to help train you if...” she bites her lip in thought. 

“If I admit you're better than me?” he questioned.

“Sure, that will do for now.” She raised an eyebrow expectantly, “Say it then.”

He fell on his back rolling his eyes at her, “Arya Stark is the better swordsman and bested me in a fight. Is that good enough for you?”

She hummed to herself climbing to her feet and standing over him hand outstretched. He grasped her hand and she hauled him to his feet before they made their way back to their camp.

“So now the questions, were you involved with the Blackfish's death?” she asked.

“Not specifically. My orders were to take Riverrun but I never wanted him dead.”

“Then why help the Frey’s?”

“They're bannermen of house Lannister now, I never wanted to see the Blackfish dead, he was my childhood hero. He still was even after I spoke to him, a respectable warrior. But they slaughtered him anyway. War doesn't just kill the bad, anyone can die, you should understand that the most Arya.” He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, “Then they celebrated the death of an old man, it's not right, who decides the just in this world?”

“But it wasn't you that killed him” Arya cut in confused at why he was getting upset over another life taken when he'd slain just as many in this war. He shook his head eyes filling with tears,

“Walder Frey dared call himself a Kingslayer, dared compare himself to me.” He spat, “No one knows what I did. They think I'm am oath breaker.” he stopped drawing a large gasp of air into his lungs, “I saved millions just to have those snigger and whisper behind my back.” his voice was barely audible, “What did the Frey's do? Kill for revenge and power.” he snarled voice cracking like a boy at the end. 

Arya chewed her lip in confusion, this wasn’t the Jaime Lannister she had heard tales about this man was broken, perturbed. He'd killed hundreds but claimed to have saved millions. She grabbed his face so that she could look into his eyes and said as sincerely as she could,

“Jaime I killed the Frey's and I will kill the rest. Tell me what happened.”

His lip curled in a fight to control the emotion on his face,

“Well I guess if we are going to be travelling together you deserve to know and I told Brienne and she didn’t despise me.” he was rambling to himself, thinking aloud.

Arya was no good at comforting people she chewed her cheek anxiously the nervous energy from Jaime radiating out to her. She placed a hand on his arm hoping the action would be seen as one of comfort.

“You’ve heard of wildfire, right?” she nods encouraging him to continue, “Well the mad king loved it especially when it involved burning people, how their skin would blacken and blister before melting off their bones. I can still smell it now. No one could stop him, if he didn’t like you or you disobeyed him he’d burn you eventually half the country was against him, you can probably guess what he wanted to do. He was paranoid, he saw traitors everywhere, that’s where the wildfire comes in. The pyromancer placed it all over the city, Aerys had to die, he would have killed all them thousands of innocent people. I saved their lives but all people saw was that I killed him for my own gain, or my father’s. I had no part to play in my father’s schemes but everyone assumes I planned this. I tried protecting the king but he wasn’t going to listen to me, I was a Lannister, all he wanted was my father’s head but what’s worse was that he told the pyromancer to ‘burn them all’. You cannot tell me you would stand by watching thousands of people burning to death, I’m sure he was planning to burn with them but you know the stories about Targaryen’s and surviving in fire, he had to die before he burnt all of Westeros, so I slit his throat and that’s where your father found me. Ned Stark saw, and oh did he judge alongside the rest of the world. What is honour when the fate of millions rests in your hands.”

“Why did you never tell anyone?” her hand had moved down his arm and was now stroking his hand, tracing circles on his palm. Jaime was so lost in his own memories he hadn’t noticed her movements. His eyes were pools, glassy with unshed tears and filled with a deep dark pain that was drowning. He was drowning in his own emotions. Arya could see his walls crumbling around him. The cocky façade was gone, the man sat beside her was someone new, someone she had never heard of. She had to help him.

“Who would have listened and besides no one would believe me. What’s the word of a Lannister against the words of honourable Ned Stark especially in the eyes of Robert?”

“…I guess. Well, forgive me for calling you Kingslayer that was probably the bravest thing someone has ever done but don’t expect me to forgive you for your most recent misdeeds.”

“I can live with that,” he gave her a weak smile, “I don’t need forgiveness I want redemption. But I want to know how did you kill the Frey’s I heard they were dead but not how.”

A smile slowly bloomed on her face blossoming into an excited buzz, “I killed two of his sons first, Lothar and Black Walder. I cut them limb from limb then carved the meat and baked them into a pie. It was a ghastly business and I went to a lot of trouble but it was so worth it to see Walder Frey’s face. I was hoping he would eat it like the rat king but he caught on sooner than I expected.”

“Rat king?”

“Oh it was just one of Old Nan’s stories, you know, the Rat king who broke the guests right rule and was served his own sons in a pie.”

“Oh right, yeah I know that story, isn’t it just a children’s bedtime tale.” She nodded enthusiastically and Jaime gave her a weary look, “Do you realise that you are really quite terrifying. First your wolf, now I’m travelling with a psychopath, I’m going to be murdered in my sleep.” He laughed putting his head in his hands and running a hand through his hair, giving her a sideways glance.

“Good you’re learning.” She patted him on the shoulder, “We’ll practice again tomorrow.”


End file.
